


Pas de Deux

by Sumire92



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Flashback, Internal Monologue, M/M, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: No podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo, por desgracia. Por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo; sus pensamientos todavía se encontraban en lo sucedido ayer. Un cosquilleo le subió por el brazo. Recordó el calor que había sentido en las mejillas, un hormigueo en los labios. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue el rostro de West.





	Pas de Deux

** Pas de deux **

En el estudio A, Daniel hacía estiramientos sujeto a la barra, disfrutando del silencio de una sala vacía. El ensayo ya había terminado, pero necesitaba pensar, y los ejercicios mecánicos, la precisión de cada movimiento que hacía tiempo que se había introducido en sus músculos, siempre le ayudaban a despejar la mente. Se contemplaba en el espejo haciendo los mismos gestos una y otra vez, y la imagen que veía era tan familiar como si fuese un viejo amigo que le acompañaba incondicionalmente.

Pero aquel día la imagen simétrica le reprochaba sin cesar. Un _relevé_ sin firmeza. El _battement_ pobremente ejecutado. Los brazos mal alineados. Una figura vaga. Precisamente porque había aprendido a discernir lo correcto de lo incorrecto desde pequeño, era consciente de que hoy estaba siendo mediocre. La sensación de satisfacción al ejecutar los pasos con técnica pulida brillaba ese día por su ausencia.

No podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo, por desgracia. Por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo; sus pensamientos todavía se encontraban en lo sucedido ayer. Un cosquilleo le subió por el brazo. Recordó el calor que había sentido en las mejillas, un hormigueo en los labios. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue el rostro de West.

Se vio a sí mismo el día anterior. El día había sido idéntico al de hoy: mismo ensayo, mismas personas, mismos ejercicios adicionales después de la práctica en grupo. La diferencia radicaba en el bailarín de hip-hop, que había vuelto a asomar la cabeza en el salón cuando todos los demás se hubieron marchado.

—Daniel —lo llamó, alzando la voz por encima de la melodía que sonaba en sus auriculares—, ¿te importa si ensayo aquí un rato? No molestaré.

Daniel pausó el reproductor que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Cómo la última vez, quieres decir?

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar —declaró, sacando del bolsillo sus propios cascos para mostrárselos. Sin poder contener una sonrisa, Daniel le invitó a compartir espacio antes de reanudar la música y con ella los _demi-plié_.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Contaba los arpegios del piano y dejaba que su cuerpo reaccionara a ellos. Procuraba concentrarse en su propia figura: en la curva de su cintura, la torsión de los brazos, en la inclinación de sus caderas, que tendían a desviarse si no estaba bastante atento. Notaba en la planta de los pies el suave retumbo que provocaban los movimientos de su compañero, siguiendo una pauta errática y sin tregua. Muy en su línea.

Cuando pasó a los _grand-plié_ , sin embargo, su mirada se deslizó por el reflejo. West bailaba dándole la espalda, inmerso en su mundo, como siempre. Sus brazos se agitaban formando figuras geométricas que cambiaban con la fluidez de un caleidoscopio. Sus pies trotaban y se deslizaban por el suelo como si flotaran. No debía, pero no pudo evitar contemplarlo con admiración.

Daniel se sentía orgulloso de su propio estilo, centrado en la técnica, la precisión y el control. La belleza conseguida con esfuerzo y repeticiones, cada una más cercana a la perfección que la anterior. Pero no podía negar que la espontaneidad en los movimientos de West resultaba hipnótica. Cada paso seguía al anterior con la aleatoriedad de un algoritmo indescifrable, y pese a eso se las ingeniaba para conseguir que todo fluyera con armonía. Una armonía explosiva, digna de un genio de pies mágicos.

En realidad, todo él era explosivo. Su actitud, su sentido del humor, su sinceridad, su cercanía. Era un libro abierto todo el tiempo, aunque nadie supiera en qué idioma estaba escrito. Con una frase y media podía ganarse la simpatía de cualquiera que se acercara a él. Igual que una estrella, West  deslumbraba el camino allá por donde pasaba.

¿En qué momento había empezado a verle de ese modo? Al principio de conocerle recordaba haber pensado que era irritante, un cabeza hueca que le ponía de los nervios. Una nube de caos. Pero su sonrisa y su mirada traviesa de no haber roto nunca un plato, sus chistes y rarezas que siempre lograban arrancarle una risa, los abrazos espontáneos que daba con todas sus fuerzas. Y su baile. Su forma de bailar, que aun siendo caótica, exhibía sin tapujos todo lo que albergaba su alma, incluso si lo dejaba resollando y con la frente empapada en sudor. Para cuando se percató, todo eso había terminado calando hondo. Más hondo de lo que nunca hubiera esperado.

Al darse cuenta, Daniel había dejado de moverse, embelesado en la imagen del espejo. Sintiéndose idiota, arrinconó esos pensamientos y se preparó para continuar los estiramientos cuando lo vio. Y entonces se quedó paralizado de la impresión.

West, ingenuo a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza a Daniel, había seguido bailando como le pedía el cuerpo. Y, al parecer, en aquellos momentos el cuerpo le pedía menear el trasero.

Los ojos de Daniel se ensancharon. Como dotada de gravedad propia, la curva de su chándal atraía toda su atención. Nunca se había percatado, pero tenía que admitir que tenía un culo bonito, respingón, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. West meneaba las caderas con frenesí desinhibido, y sus nalgas seguían el movimiento danzando con parsimonia, poniéndose en pompa como si intentaran seducirlo.

Daniel carraspeó y se obligó a retomar su propio movimiento, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. A la mínima se le desviaba la mirada hacia un lado y dejaba de prestar atención a sus propios miembros. Maldita sea, ¿quería mirar un trasero? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse en el suyo propio? Fijó sus ojos en los de su reflejo y procuró mantener el contacto visual consigo mismo.

—Oh, ¿ya te has cansado de mí?

Las rodillas de Daniel perdieron la fuerza a mitad de la flexión. En el espejo, el reflejo de West lo miraba directamente con actitud divertida.

—N-no sé de lo que me hablas —repuso Daniel, agitando la cabeza para desviar la vista con patética sutileza.

—Oh, está bien —añadió West, socarrón—. Entonces supongo que seguiré agitando el pandero para mí. —Se inclinó en dirección al espejo y siguió con el movimiento mirándose por encima del hombro—. Uff, si es que derrocha sensualidad. Es el palmito más palmitoso que he visto nunca.  En el fondo te entiendo, es una delicia admirarlo…

 Daniel apretó los labios para mantener el semblante serio e irguió la espalda, manteniéndose neutro a las burlas de su compañero. Los dedos aferraron la barra hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos e inició un nuevo _plié_. Estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando sintió la mano de West posándose sobre la suya.

—Anda, vamos, baila conmigo.

—Pero West…

—Venga, solo un ratito. Por favor…

Daniel quiso negarse, pero los ojillos que le hacía el otro pudieron más que su fuerza de voluntad. Sintiéndose culpable, soltó la barra y dejó que West lo guiara. El chico del baile callejero le ofreció uno de los dos auriculares y pronto el hip-hop sustituyó la música clásica. Los dos comenzaron a agitarse con el ritmo, dando saltitos minúsculos y moviendo los brazos. No tardaron en hallar la sincronía entre sus cuerpos. La longitud del cable les obligaba a permanecer pegados el uno al otro; West no tuvo problema en pasar las manos por la cintura de su pareja de baile para aprovechar el escaso espacio de que disponían. Como si fuera un paso a dos, el bailarín clásico se sentía conectado al otro de un modo íntimo… y agradable.

—Qué pena que estando cara a cara no puedas seguir mirándome el culo, ¿eh? —comentó West.

—Oh, cállate, pies mágicos —protestó Daniel, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios hacía que sonara más cariñoso de lo que hubiera querido—. Y para que lo sepas, sólo te estaba mirando bailar. En general. No me estaba fijando en ningún punto de tu cuerpo en particular.

—O sea, que sí me estabas mirando.

El pie de Daniel resbaló y su cuerpo cedió ante el peso. Lo último que notó fueron los brazos de West rodeando su espalda, sus torsos pegándose el uno al otro, y un giro brusco en mitad del aire que puso el mundo patas arriba.

Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, pero West había sido bastante rápido como para protegerle de la caída con su propio cuerpo. En ese momento, Daniel yacía sobre el otro, con las piernas de ambos enredadas.

—¡West! —gritó en cuanto todo dejó de moverse y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

El otro bailarín gruñó, pero no parecía herido. En cuanto abrió los párpados y sus miradas se cruzaron, una nueva oleada de energía se apoderó de West, quien rodó para situarse por encima. Sus brazos seguían negándose a soltarlo, ahora aprisionándole la espalda contra el suelo.

—¿Me mirabas? —preguntó de nuevo en un susurro. El aire olía a sudor con una nota picante. Incapaz de pensar, con la intensidad de sus pupilas oscuras escrutándolo desde tan cerca, Daniel asintió con la cabeza sin querer. West sonrió antes de añadir—: Bien. Porque yo tampoco podía dejar de observarte de reojo.

La visión de Daniel se ensombreció cuando West bajó su cabeza para depositar un beso en sus labios. Su primer beso. Uno suave y dulce y que sabía a pudding de chocolate. Uno que lo sacudió como una descarga de diez mil voltios que no quería que se apagara.

Al separarse, Daniel sintió sus mejillas incendiadas. Que West le guiñara el ojo con complicidad antes de ayudarle a ponerse de pie no ayudó a apagar las llamas.

Daniel volvió a abrir los ojos. De nuevo estaba en el salón vacío, con el espejo devolviéndole la mirada como único testigo. Al igual que las suyas, tenía las mejillas algo arreboladas.

—No puedes seguir así, Daniel —se reprochó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Inspiró hondo, llenando del todo sus pulmones, y procuró concentrarse en que la última repetición de _grand plié_ saliera bien. Pies colocados, rodillas flexionadas, hombros relajados. Esta vez salió perfecto.

—Nunca me canso de verte ensayando en la barra —suspiró Giselle desde la puerta con la bolsa colgada del hombro—. Daniel, yo me voy ya. ¿Te vienes?

—Dame un momento que recojo mis cosas y voy.

—No corras, te espero —respondió, regresando al pasillo.

Daniel se cambió la ropa y salió al corredor. Se dirigieron a la salida cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados retumbando por las paredes.

—¡Esperad, yo también me voy ya! —El corazón de Daniel dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al escuchar la voz de West. El chico les dio alcance y se colocó a su lado libre—. ¿Está bien si os acompaño?

—Claro que sí. Cuantos más, mejor, ¿no?—le animó Giselle.

El chico alzó la mirada y buscó los ojos de Daniel. Una arruguita apareció entre sus cejas, dándole cierto aire preocupado.

—¿De verdad está bien?

Daniel sintió su estómago encogerse. Todavía no había asimilado del todo lo ocurrido, no estaba seguro de lo que había significado para West aquel momento. Ni siquiera tenía del todo claro qué significaba para él. Pero, del mismo modo que había ocurrido con su concentración en el baile, se dijo, debería aprender a convivir con esos sentimientos si quería seguir adelante. Tal vez así encontrara la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Me encantaría que vinieras —aceptó finalmente.

La sonrisa con que respondió el bailarín de hip-hop fue radiante. Los tres reanudaron juntos el paso. En secreto, los dedos de West buscaron los de Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos a todes!
> 
> He de decir que este fic ha sido bastante improvisado. Actualmente estoy en mi tercer visionado de The Next Step (ahora mismo voy por el 1x29, de hecho xDD), y según iba avanzando los capítulos vi que había mucha química entre Daniel y West y me entraron ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. No le he dedicado mucho tiempo a la revisión, os pido disculpas si hay algún fallo.
> 
> Para quienes hayáis visto la serie, ¿qué personajes os gustan más? Yo he de admitir que sigo creyendo que el Daniel de la primera temporada es lo más bonito y adorable del mundo (aunque después se vuelva imbécil y deje de caerme bien). West, por otro lado, es encantador en todos los episodios en los que aparece.   
> Otros chicos que me gustan mucho son James y Max. Sí, Max, de la tercera temporada, el gran desapercibido. ¡Si es una monada, bebe leche a todas horas, por favor! <3  
> Sobre las chicas, adoro a Riley (Jiley me da la vida. ¿Me oís? LA VIDA) y a Giselle, y Amy en la temporada cuatro también me parece ingenuamente maravillosa, aunque en la quinta temporada tenga una trama bastante más dramática.
> 
> Bueno, será mejor que deje de daros la chapa y me centre en lo que quería comentar de verdad. 
> 
> Siento mucho haber estado ausente este verano, pero el calor me quita las ganas de todo y no era capaz de sentarme frente al teclado. Aunque he de decir que para compensar (porque me conozco demasiado bien) en junio empecé un fic bastante largo y que ahora en septiembre tengo intención de retomar y acabar. En total llevo unos 10 capítulos, y creo que me va a ocupar unos 15 aproximadamente.   
> Mi idea era empezar a publicarlo a razón de un capítulo a la semana para no agobiaros demasiado con miles y miles de palabras de golpe, así que probablemente un día de estos suba el primer episodio para obligarme a acelerar el ritmo de producción y terminarlo de una maldita vez xD
> 
> Para ir abriendo boca, os daré una pista sobre qué tratará: Percy Jackson.   
> Jeje.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
